Hogwartstopia
Hogwartstopia (known as Hogwartropolis in some regions) is an upcoming 2021 American 3D computer animated dark fantasy epic musical comedy-drama adventure film produced by Illumination. The film features an ensemble voice cast that includes . The film is directed by Peyton Reed, from a screenplay by the writing team of John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein. The film takes place in a town where actors assume different careers. Hogwartstopia premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on July 2, 2021, was theatrically released by Universal Pictures in the United States on July 19, 2021, in 2D, Real D 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Premise Full Plot Cast Alan Rickman.png Ben Whishaw.png Benedict Cumberbatch.png Christopher Lee.png Colin Firth.png Dan Stevens.png Daniel Radcliffe.png Eddie Izzard.png Emily Blunt.png Emily Mortimer.png Gary Oldman.png Helen Mirren.png Helena Bonham Carter.png Hugh Bonneville.png Hugh Grant.png Hugh Laurie.png Ian McKellen.png Idris Elba.png Jim Broadbent.png John Cleese.png John Hurt.png Johnny Depp.png Jude Law.png Julie Walters.png Karen Dotrice.png Liam Neeson.png Lin-Manuel Miranda.png Maggie Smith.png Meryl Streep.png Patrick Stewart.png Pixie Davies, Nathanael Saleh and Joel Dawson.png Ricky Gervais.png Rob Riggle.png Robin Williams.png Sacha Baron Cohen.png Simon Pegg.png Sir Ben Kingsley.png Sir Michael Caine.png Tim Curry.png Production Development On November 4, 2019, director Peyton Reed tells screenwriters John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein about making their British-American animated movie. Eavesdropping on their plans, producer Chris Meledandri is inspired by the idea of "making millions of people happy with the brand-new animated movie" and meets the creative team that are developing Hogwartstopia for the screen: Reed, Goldstein, Daley, music composer Alan Silvestri and songwriters Benj Pasek and Justin Paul to make the new movie. On January 4, 2019, Reed announces that he has pursued the film rights to the films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(1982_film) Annie], The Sandlot, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Elmo_in_Grouchland The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun, The Sandlot 2, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) Cars], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_(2013_film) Epic], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Peabody_&_Sherman Mr. Peabody & Sherman], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotel_Transylvania_2 Hotel Transylvania 2], The Star, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2]. On May 18, Meledandri announces that the characters will be named after actors from X-Men: The Last Stand, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel, Avengers: Endgame, and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man:_Far_From_Home Spider-Man: Far From Home]. On June 3rd, the first short sneak peak was released. On July 9th, Meledandri announces that the characters will be named after actors. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 29, 2020. Principal filming of Hogwartstopia began in July 2020 in the United Kingdom. Filming ended in November 2020. As the world premiere for the movie has been confirmed at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, Reed, Columbus, Daley, Goldstein, Slivestri, and many cast members including are all scheduled to come to the premiere while guests include . Casting The actors are actors from Planet 51, Smurfs: The Lost Village, The Emoji Movie, The Angry Birds Movie, Monsters University, Big Hero 6, Inside Out, Zootopia, Finding Dory, Incredibles 2, Ice Age: Collision Course, Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, Minions, Despicable Me 3, The Lego Batman Movie, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, How to Train Your Dragon 2, Penguins of Madagascar, Home, Kung Fu Panda 3, and The Boss Baby. Music * See also: Hogwartstopia/Soundtrack In November 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. On July 19 2020, Silvestri was allowed to re-use classical music by Antonio Vivaldi, Johann Sebastian Bach, George Frideric Handel, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Ludwig van Beethoven, Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Antonín Dvořák, Franz Schubert, and Georges Bizet for the film. On March 2019, Meledandri announces that the musical numbers in the movie are songs from Pete's Dragon, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(1982_film) Annie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Elmo_in_Grouchland The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matilda_the_Musical Matilda the Musical], Rio 2, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks:_The_Road_Chip Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical) SpongeBob SquarePants], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Greatest_Showman The Greatest Showman], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns] written by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul. In the theatrical trailer, the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by English alternative rock band Keane. The song by Keane is included on the soundtrack as a bonus track, but not in the movie. Gallery * Main article: Hogwartstopia/Gallery Trivia * Main article: Hogwartstopia/Trivia Reception